Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Bilder Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern, von Covern zum Beispiel? Darf man die im begrenzten Umfang im Sinne des "fair use" verwenden, oder eher nicht? Gruß DJ Doena :Hi, urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder dürfen wir leider nicht verwenden (sonst wäre ihr Urheberrechtsschutz automatisch weg (alle anderen könnten sie sich von uns Urheberrechtsfrei runterladen). Manche Wikis haben da irgendeine Lösung, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie es technisch irgendwie zugemauert haben. Bei den Covern könnte man Links zu den entsprechenden urls der Verlagsseiten machen (sieht zwar nicht so schön aus, ist aber wenigstens legal). :Aragog ;-) :PS: Für mich selbst sind Deine Beschreibungen wie in der adult edition... viiiiel schöner. ::OK; habs mal vervollständigt für alle 6 Bücher. Für mich persönlich sehen die englischen Adults am wertigstens aus. Die deutschen Adults hingegen sind ohne Sinn und Verstand (was man auch sieht, wenn man die Beschreibungen liest) Gruß DJ Doena *=Stimmt (Das Titelbild der dt. Erwachsenenausgabe von Bd. 2 gibt überhaupt keinen erkennbaren Zusammenhang)! Hast du auch Web-Linkszu den Titelbilderngreifbar? Sonst suche ich mal... Aragog :-) Abend allerseits also wegen den urheberrechtlich geschützten Bildern usw., da gibts doch dieses "GNU- Projekt" oder wie das heist...also da kann man dann irgendwelche Lizenzfreien Dokumente bekommen oder so. Weis nich ob des was nützt. Charakterguide etc. :Hallo, ich hab mich neu angemldet, weil ich helfen will, und mir ist gleich mal die Idee gekommen, weil man hier bei der Navigation nicht findet einen "Charakterguide", "Filmequide" etc. zu erstellen, damit man da eine kleine Übersicht hat, ich hab auch schon anderen Wikis mitgearbeitet und kenn mich deshalb damit aus, ich würd mich auch Bereit erklären diese Seiten zu erstellen. :::Also zum Charakterguide, ich stell mir das so vor, wie ich es auch hier auf einer Simpsons Wiki habe, an der ich mitarbeite: http://simpsonspedia.net/index.php?title=Charakterguide . : :::Hi, so etwas wie einen Charakterguide haben wir schon mit den Personen in den Büchern von A-Z. Alternativ könnte ich mir eine Sortiertabelle zur besseren Übersicht vorstellen. (http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:Klapper/Test2) Wie findest du das?--Klapper 11:34, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Also, die Personen in den Büchern von A-Z find ich nicht schlecht, aber der Unterschied zwischen einer Kategorie und dem Guide ist, dass der Guide mehr dafür da ist alles auf EINER Seite übersichtlich zu sehen, bei Sipsonspedia haben wir sowas auch nochmal extra, aber du kannst es natürlich entscheiden. Ach, und nochwas, mir ist aufgefallen, das ihr die Personen nennt, dies finde ich allerdings nicht gut, weil die einzelnen Figuren in den Filmen usw. nur Charaktere sind und die Schauspieler die Personen, das ist nochmal eine Unterteilung, die beachtet werden muss, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das haben wollt, ob ihr auch zu jeder Person (Schauspieler) eine eigene Seite wollt, ich bitte euch dies mal ganz genau zu überdenken, und wenn ihr ICQ habt könnten wir uns noch besser verständigen, meine Nummer ist: 274-331-265 :::::Zum anderen hab ich noch einige andere Ideen, die wir aber danach besprechen können. -- Prinz Valium! 14:41, 11. Apr 2007 (CET) ::::::Hi, ich hätte ICQ, ich werde dich mal eintragen. Wichtige Sachen sollten jedoch mit Aragog und den Anderen diskutiert werden.--Klapper 14:58, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Zu PV: ich bin blind und blicke deshalb keinen Unterschied zw. dem Charakterguide und der Kategorie, wo ist das wie übersichtlich auf einer Site? ICQ: Sorry, für sowas bin ich mit meiner Sprachausgabe nicht fit. Ich kann also bloß die lahme Emailalternative anbieten. Zu Klapper: Deine Sortiertabelle will ich auf keinen Fall alternativ zu der vorhandenen Sortierung, weil sie nicht (zumindest nicht ohne weiteres) Barrierefrei zugänglich ist, sprich Sprachausgabenuser können erstmal nichts damit anfangen. Umgekehrt gefragt: Was macht die Personen-Kategorie optisch unübersichtlich? Personen-Charakter-Schauspieler: "Personen in den Romanen" heißen die Buch"charaktere" im Unterschied zu den "Magischen Wesen", die Darsteller der Charaktere sind in der Kategorie: Schauspieler mit Einzelartikeln, eine Übersicht der Buchcharaktere und ihrer Darsteller im Film gibt es als Artikel Liste der Schauspieler. Wahrscheinlich ist das mit den Verfilmungen nicht besonders klar hervorgehoben in der Gesamtübersicht aller Artikel. Verbesserungsideen? Aragog :-) 15:32, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Aragog, mit alternativ meinte ich alternativ zur Idee von PV. Statt nur eine reine Aufzählung könnte man ne Sortiertabelle einrichten die sich nach Vorname/Nachname der Person und Vor-/Nachname des Schauspielers ordnen lässt. Momentan wäre das jedoch gar nicht möglich.--Klapper 15:46, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Man kann natürlich extra noch eine Tabelle machen, aber dies würde ich irgendwie extra anlegen, weil dies ja nichts mit der eigentichen Idee des Charakterguides zu tun hat. Ich versuch dir mal den Unterschied zwischen der Kategorie und dem Charakterguide du erklären: # Im Charakterguide ist es nach Nachnamen geordnet, also es steht nicht Harry Potter, sondern Potter, Harry da, in der Kategorie ist es so angeordnet, wie der Artikel heißt, also dort wäre nur Harry Potter möglich. # Um eine Sache in die Kategorie einzufügen muss man in dem Artikel unten Kategorie:Charaktere oder so hinschreiben, im Guide kann man zu einzelnen Artikel verlinken, wlhe man haben will, man kann auch unverlinke Personen da stehen haben, womit man zum Beispiel feststellen kann wo etwas ist, ein Beispiel: Bei Simpsonspedia sind nur die Artikel verlinkt, wo auch ein Bild von dem Charakter besteht, dies dürfte hier allerdings schwerer werden oder wird ganz weggelassen, da kann man sich ja einiges einfallen lassen. # Es ist glaub ich nicht so übersichtlicher wenn unter H dann Harry Potter steht und unter J dann James Potter, anders ist dies aber wenn da steht: :#Potter, Harry :#Potter, James :#Potter, Lily oder :#Weasley, Ginny :#Weasley, Ron usw. Ich hoffe ich konnte es dir näher brungen durch diese erklärung, aber es ist schwer sowas zu schreiben, wenn man selber alles sehen kann. -- Prinz Valium! 18:31, 11. Apr 2007 (CET) ::Hi, so ganz verstehe ich es nicht: in der Kategorie:Personen sind alle aufgeführten Charaktere nach den Anfangsbuchstaben ihrer Nachnamen geordnet, also sämtliche Blacks von Arcturus Black bis Sirius Black unter "B", sämtliche Potters unter "P" und sämtliche Weasleys unter "W". Vielleicht sollte man das noch in den Kategorie-Vorspann schreiben. Ausnahme sind bloß diejenigen,von denen lediglich die Vornamen bekannt sind ("Uric der komische Kauz" steht also unter "U". Das mit den Direktlinks habe ich nicht kapiert. Über Weiterleitungen und Links mit | ist doch so gut wie jede Benamsung zu verlinken, oder meintest Du irgendwas automatisches? Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht so einfach verstehe. Aragog ;-) 20:36, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, ist niht so schlim, ich versuch es mal anders, irgendwann muss es ja klappen, das bei der Kategorie alle Potters mit P verlinkt ist weiß ich (zum glück ;-) ), nein, ich wollte am anfang auch nur, weil links am Bildschirmrand die Navigation ist, und dort steht ja kaum was, wo man weiterkommt, man muss mindestens die suchfunktion benutzen, und wenn man dort einfach die Kategorie hinmachenwürde würde das auch nach nicht aussehen, weil die Kategorie eigentlich nur dazu da ist, alles zu sammeln, damit man jeden artikel irgendwo zuordnen kann. Ein anderer Grund wär auch noch, in einer Kategorie sind nie mehr als 200 Namen auf einer Seite, dann muss man sie wechseln, im Guide ist dies nicht so, dort ist alles auf einer einzigen Seite. Und ich finde es deutlich übersichtlicher als eine kategorie, dies kannst du ja leider nicht sehen... aber du kannst ja mal jemand anderen Fragen, ob die es auch so finden. Mir ging es nämlich eigentlich nur darum eine übersichtlicheren Guide zu haben, als nur diese Kategorien. -- Prinz Valium! 20:49, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::So, ich gebe auch nochmal meinen Senf dazu: PV, bei welcher Art von Suche findest du dich mit einem Guide besser zu recht? Wenn ich beispilsweise nach einer Person suche die Hermine heisst, gebe ich bei der Suche 'Hermine' ein. Will ich die Personen haben, die Black heissen, gebe ich Black ein oder klicke bei der Kategorie auf 'B'. Will ich einfach so über jemanden neues einen Artikel lesen, gehe ich auf 'Zufälliger Artikel' oder klicke auf einen interessanten Namen in der Kategorie. Ich verstehe schon was du meinst mit dem Vorteil einer Liste gegenüber einer Kategorie, man kann auch Sachen hineinnehmen, die noch keinen Artikel haben. Hier in der Wiki sehe ich darum jedoch kein grosses Problem, welche Person von den Büchern hat noch keinen Artikel? Beispiel: Blaise Zabini; in den Büchern in zwei Sätzen erwähnt, Megan Jones; nie erwähnt, trotzdem ein Artikel. ::::Ich bin nicht ein Gegner eines Guids, sehe aber im Moment keinen grossen Vorteil gegenüber der Kategorie. Was meinen die anderen Benutzer dazu?--Klapper 22:22, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::: Mir geht's genauso, ich erkenne auch keinen grossen Vorteil gegenueber der Kategorie. Das mit den nur 200 angezeigten Namen ist zwar ein Argument, das aber durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis A-Z wieder aufgehoben ist. --Ged 22:56, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, es war ja auch noch ein Vorschlag, und mir ging es persönlich nur darum links an der Seite die Navigation auszubauen, weil ich es so etwas unübersichtlich ist, war ja auch nur ein Vorschlag, muss ja nicht umgesetzt werden ;-). Ich hab mich mal hingesetzt und es für die, die es sehen können (Sorry Aragog) in einem Bild dargestellt: http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/6541/sotl9.jpg -- Prinz Valium! 09:01, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wieso so kopliziert? Die Mühe mit dem Bild hättest du dir ersparen können...:-) Also, das ganze wäre dann so: *Hauptseite *Portal *Charakterguide *Zufälliger Artikel *Hilfe ::Ja, und das man so zu der Kategorie gelangt fine ich grauenhaft, weil man eine Kategorie nie irgendwo so verlinken darf!!!! Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz bei Wiki Seiten. Wenn man bei Wikipedia mal danach sucht wird es sogar ganz genau erklärt, das eine Kategorie eine Klassifizierung ist, das bedeutet: "das Zusammenfassen von Objekten zu '''Klassen". Dies widerum bedeutet, das dies: Eine Klasse fasst Dinge zusammen, die einer Reihe von Bedingungen genügen. In einer Klasse werden im Allgemeinen Dinge zusammengefasst, die in ihren Merkmalen gleich oder ähnlich sind. In einem Guide dagegen werden die Sachen richtig verlinkt und es kann nach belieben, wie es erwünscht ist geordnet werden. Der Guide ist zwar in dem Fall nicht anderes als eine Seite, auf der alles Verlinkt ist, aber so wird das überall gemacht -- Prinz Valium! 18:19, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hi,(ich habe mir erst PVs Bild beschreiben lassen) Noch eine Frage zu dem Charakterguide allgemein: Er ist sehr aufwendig und lädt deshalb sehr langsam, liegt das an den vielen Grafiken auf der angegebenen Site, oder an der Länge der Site? Ich selbst habe ein praktisches Problem damit, weil ich nicht scrollen kann und deshalb meine Sprachausgabe erst umstellen muss, aber andere User hätten vielleicht was davon. Zu den Vorschlägen, die Suchmöglichkeiten zu verbessern: Leuchtet mir ein, aber ich fände es sinnvoll, nicht bloß einen '''Charakterguide in die Navigation aufzunehmen, sondern Suchhilfen für alle Artikel, also beispielsweise auch zu den Zaubern oder den Filmen oder...Mein Vorschlag wäre, es über ein "Sachregister" zu machen, in dem dann von A-Z themenbezogene Unterregister z.B. zu Zaubern, oder zu Charakteren, etc. mit entsprechenden Links angegeben werden. Der schon vorhandene Zauber-Sachregister-Artikel zeigt, wie ich es meine. Was meint ihr dazu? Praktisch: Ich selbst kann diese Wiki-Seiten nicht umgestalten. Da sie aber im Rahmen des Umzugs demnächst sowieso wohl upgedated werden, könnten wir das in die Navigation aufnehmen lassen, beispielsweise statt "Themenportale" wie in der Wikipedia.de, oder? Außerdem könnten wir jetzt schon im Text der Hauptseite einen entsprechenden Link anbieten. Vorschläge dazu? Aragog :-) 18:28, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Perfekt, jetzt hab ichs, also, das mit den "Themenportale" finde ich eine sehr gute Idee, und darunter kann man dann Charakterguide, Filmeguide, Häuserguide usw. machen, die Namen der Seiten kann man dann alles noch anders nennen, das sollte nicht das Problem sein, das es bei der angegeben Seite solang dauert leugt daran, das dort so viele Bilder sind, da wir von jeder Simpsonsfigur soweit wie mögliuch welche erstellen, und auf der seite sind ca. 600 - 700 Bilder, das wird bei uns nicht möglich sein, weil wir dort keine Bilder wie bei der nagegeben Seite machen können, bei der angegeben Seite sind diese alle Selber gemacht, und echte Menschen kann man schlecht nachmalen ;-). Aber wenn da "Themenportale" eingefügt wird wär das schon perfekt, weil man darein dann alles machen kann. Den Aufbau der Seiten würde ich zum größten Teil übernehmen, klar, Hilfe ist immer bekommen, aber den größten Teil, also alles richtig machen usw. mach ich alles. -- Prinz Valium! 18:34, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich hab jetzt mal zum Test auf meiner Testseite eine erste Version erstellt, ich hab erstmal ein paar eingefügt, damit ihr sehen könnt, wie das dann später ungefähr aussueht, hier nochmal der Link: Benutzer:Prinz Valium!/test1 -- Prinz Valium! 19:27, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, ne kleine Frage: Ist die Nummerierung sinnvoll? Genüge nicht ein einfacher Aufzählungspunkt? --Klapper 19:53, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, eigentlich schon, kann man ja noch ändern, mal schauen, was andere User dazu sagen. -- Prinz Valium! 19:54, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi, hast Du bei dem Charakterguide vor, dich nur auf die Namen aller Personen zu beschränken, oder gibst Du auch Hinweise auf Sammelartikel wie beispielsweise die [[Schokofrosch-Karten|Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe Berühmte Hexen und Zauberer]] (Personen zu finden, deren Namen man nicht richtig weiß ist schwierig, aber vielleicht sprengt es den Rahmen). - Ich fände auch Auflistungspunkte sinnvoller als eine Nummerierung. Weils zu dem Thema sicher noch etliches zu diskutieren gibt, lagere ich diese Diskussion aus in einen eigenen Artikel HPWiki:Themenguides Aragog :-) 20:21, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hab dir meine Charakterübersicht gemailt, sie ist noch unvollständig. a nur scheinbar am Rande erwähnt. ? nicht aufgepasst. Gruß --Felix 14:14, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke, aber bis jetzt verschluckt sich meine Sprachausgabe noch daran. Wenns mir bis morgen nicht gelingt was rauszufinden, lasse ich sie mir von Sehenden beschreiben. Dann kann ich was dazu sagen. Aragog :-) 16:33, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :s. Email + Benutzer Diskussion:Klapper Aragog :-) 15:20, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alternativer Titel :Hi Aragog, das mit dem alternativen Titel: Es geht das Gerücht rum, dass JKR einen alternativen englischen Titel bekannt gegeben haben soll. Nähmlich Harry Potter and the Relics of Death. Das soll dafür gut sein, dass der eigentliche Titel besser übersetzbar wird. Bislang hat das nur der schwedische Herausgeber von HP bestätigt. So jedenfalls verstehe ich das ganze. hier habe ich einwenig gefunden. Werde vieleicht noch etwas besseres finden.--Klapper I?CH 15:33, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi, interessant, aber irgendwie seltsam, ich suche auch mal. Solange es ein Geücht ist, gehört es auf die Diskussionsseite... 15:51, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST)Aragog Upps, da war ich wohl gestern zu schnell... wie ihr sehen koennt, habe ich schon Entsprechendes in Band 7 und im Artikel zu Was "Deathly Hallows" bedeutet eingefuegt. Der angegebene link entspricht der homepage des schwedischen Herausgebers und mit ein wenig guten Willen, versteht man das sogar :-)! Ein Herausgeber ist ja schon eine offizielle Quelle und kein Fan-Forum, weshalb mir dies als serioes genug erschien. Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 16:26, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo nochmal, zur "Beweisfuehrung" zitiere ich mal hier den schwedischen Herausgeber Tiden, gemaess in den Artikel angegebenem link, du hast ja nun genug Platz geschaffen auf deiner Diskussionsseite:-): :Släppdatum för sjunde Harry Potter-boken klar! :Släppdatum för den svenska utgåvan av sjunde Harry Potter-boken, Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna, är 21 november. :Eftersom titeln Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows är väldigt svåröversatt, speciellt om man inte har manus, så valde J. K. Rowling att ge alla utlänska förlag en alternativ titel att översätta. Titeln som gavs var Harry Potter and the Relics of Death, vilket enkelt översätts till Harry Potter och dödsrelikerna! Das koennte man wie folgt uebersetzen (mit Hilfe dieser Uebersetzungs-Page): :Veroeffentlichungsdatum fuer das siebte Harry-Potter-Buch bekannt! :Veroeffentlichungsdatum fuer die schwedische Ausgabe des siebten Harry-Potter-Buches, Harry Potter und die Todesreliquien / und die Reliquien des Todes, ist der 21 November. :Da der Titel Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows schwer zu uebersetzen ist, speziell unter Beruecksichtigung des Manusskriptes, hat JK Rowling aus diesem Grunde allen Auslaendischen Verlagen einen alternativen Titel zur Uebersetzung mitgeteilt. Der ausgegebene Titel Harry Potter and the Relics of Death laesst sich somit einfach uebersetzen mit Harry Potter und die Todesreliquien / und die Reliquien des Todes! Ciaociao, Ged--85.36.49.40 16:57, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wiki-Umzug (Nach dem Black-out:) Es war eine technisch notwendige Pause, demnächst muss dies Wiki wahrscheinlich in eine geräumigere Bleibe umziehen, aber das passiert dann nicht so unvermittelt als böse Überraschung. Hallo Aragog, nach dem Schock des Blackouts würde ich gerne einen Datenbankdump vom HPWiki downladen. Wir sieht es damit aus? --62.226.132.94 21:42, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) viele Nachfragen und nichtssagende Antworten gelöscht Der Datenbank-Dump ist gestern abend gemacht worden. Die technischen Vorarbeiten für ein Wiki-Update laufen gerade. Aragog (freudestrahlend) 15:40, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST)